1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system, and more particularly to a technique for transporting a medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system where the stable transport of mediums in various states is realized since protrusions are arranged on a support surface where a medium is sucked and supported during the transport of the medium is known in an image forming system that forms an image on a sheet-like medium.
That is, since protrusions are arranged on a support surface where a medium is sucked and supported, the deformation of the medium can be absorbed between the protrusions even though the medium to be transported is significantly deformed. Accordingly, creases, floating, and the like can be suppressed, so that the stable transport of the medium can be realized.
An invention disclosed in JP2013-151149A is an image forming system that transports a medium while sucking and supporting the medium and prevents creases and floating of a medium since lattice-shaped protrusions are formed on the surface of a transport drum where a medium is sucked and supported and suction holes are disposed in recessed portions between the protrusions. Further, JP2013-151149A discloses that suction holes are disposed in the protrusions.
The term of the “image forming system” in this specification corresponds to the term of an “ink jet recording apparatus” disclosed in JP2013-151149A. The term of the “suction hole” in this specification corresponds to the term of the “suction hole” disclosed in JP2013-151149A. The term of the “protrusion” in this specification corresponds to the term of a “protruding portion” disclosed in JP2013-151149A. The term of the “medium” in this specification corresponds to the term of a “medium” disclosed in JP2013-151149A.
JP2000-191175A discloses an image forming system that transports a medium while sucking the medium and has an effect of reducing the flapping height of the medium since suction holes and protrusions are arranged on a surface where the medium is sucked and supported.
The term of the “image forming system” in this specification corresponds to the term of a “recording apparatus” disclosed in JP2000-191175A. The term of the “suction hole” in this specification corresponds to the term of an “air inflow hole” disclosed in JP2000-191175A. The term of the “protrusion” in this specification corresponds to the term of a “protruding portion” disclosed in JP2000-191175A. The term of the “medium” in this specification corresponds to the term of a “sheet” disclosed in JP2000-191175A.